


Встреча

by Crying_Angel



Series: Skyforge Realms [1]
Category: Skyforge, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Online Game, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crossover, Gen, Skyforge - Freeform, VRMMO
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Angel/pseuds/Crying_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Упавший Эйдзюн успел только подумать о том, что будет жалко трех часов, потраченных на дорогу к этой зоне локации, как замахнувшийся на него монстр внезапно застыл, посерел и рассыпался пеплом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча

Упавший Эйдзюн успел только подумать о том, что будет жалко трех часов, потраченных на дорогу к этой зоне локации, как замахнувшийся на него монстр внезапно застыл, посерел и рассыпался пеплом.  
– Ой–ой, – раздалось из–за спины. – Кто это у нас тут такой неосторожный?  
Очень быстро голос приобрел и телесное воплощение – в поле зрения показался довольно высокий штурмовик, затянутый в классовую белую броню и с огромной пушкой в руках. Раскаленный барабан пушки постепенно замедлял вращение, а из дула все еще тянулась струйка дыма.  
– Разве мамочка тебе не говорила, что с твоим уровнем престижа опасно ходить по таким локациям? – Внезапный спаситель ухмыльнулся и Эйдзюн мысленно поблагодарил разработчиков игры, ограничивших возможность ПВП тремя специальными аренами – уж больно неприятной выглядела эта ухмылка.  
– Хватит пугать младших, Миюки. – Мелодичный женский голос вклинился в неприятно сгустившуюся атмосферу, и перед Эйдзюном присела симпатичная брюнетка в коротком белом халате. Ряд пробирок на поясном ремне и два зеленых щупа, выглядывающих из–за плеча определили в ней алхимика и только теперь мысли, словно застывшие от испуга, отмерли и напомнили, что на этой локации вполне логично иметь в запасе кого–нибудь из класса поддержки. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Ох, Нана–тян, тебе лишь бы кого–нибудь пожалеть. – Штурмовик, точнее, Миюки опустил свое орудие на землю и оперся об его ствол, игнорируя недовольный взгляд напарницы.  
– Спа… Спасибо. – Эйдзюн неуверенно ощупал бок, на котором еще минуту назад была сквозная рваная рана, стремительно уменьшавшая количество хит поинтов. – Вроде бы все затянулось.  
– Зона опять стала мирной и ты больше не в бою. Естественно, автовосстановление снова действует. – Сбоку показался еще один игрок, в этот раз с копьем и в доспехах богатыря. Вот теперь пати спасителей выглядела действительно сбалансированной – отличный контроль этого подкласса танков дополнялся умениями алхимика, усиливающего мощность атаки лучшего ДДшника игры – штурмовика. А если еще и билд у этого Миюки был толковым, то косить мобов он должен был просто на раз–два. По крайней мере, в пантеоне Эйдзюна все говорили, что после последнего обновления и так мощные штурмовики стали и вовсе имбой*, главное не сглупить с прокачкой Культа и подобрать на этот класс правильные символы в атласе развития. – Всего сто двадцать тысяч престижа и ты один на такой локации? Она же закрыта для мелкоты и доступ от двухсот тысяч престижа, не меньше.  
Уплывший в свои мысли Эйдзюн даже не сразу сообразил, что неизвестный богатырь обращается к нему. Моргнув пару раз, он смущенно почесал в затылке:  
– Друг. Ну, то есть, помогал на Аномалиях серые искры фармить, а потом притянул сюда. Правда, ему потом срочно нужно было уходить, а у меня визоры еще не открыты. В общем, я к телепорту пытался пройти, пока не наткнулся…  
Богатырь стукнул копьем по земле и недовольно нахмурился:  
– С такими бестолковыми друзьями и врагов не надо, все сделают за них. Поднимайся, проведем к безопасной зоне, заодно визор активируешь. Миюки! – Штурмовик, с делано беспечным видом изучавший горизонт и время от времени скользивший взглядом по подозрительным зонам ландшафта, повернул голову и поднял бровь. – Мелкий на тебе, головой отвечаешь.  
– Но Тэцу! – внезапно «обрадованный» Миюки попытался было что–то возразить одновременно с возмущенным эйдзюновским «я не мелкий, я Савамура Эйдзюн!».  
– Не мелким ты будешь тогда, когда подрастешь до наших пятисот тысяч престижа, – подмигнула Эйдзюну Нана и ущипнула его за щеку. – Поднимайся, будем выдвигаться.  
– Точно подмечено. – Тэцу поправил щит на спине и повернулся к возмущенному Миюки. – Савамура – ДДшник. Раз лучник – значит дальние атаки, как и ты. Держи возле себя и следи, чтобы мобы не достали. Ему пары ударов хватит в его тряпках, чтобы лечь, а твою защиту еще пробить попробуй.  
Штурмовик только закатил глаза, но на удивление послушно приподнял пушку и перехватил ее обеими руками наперевес. Честно говоря, Эйдзюна всегда поражал этот класс игроков – их броня весила далеко не пару килограмм, а уж само оружие и того больше. И носить это постоянно на себе, оперативно перекидывая пушку то за спину, то на плечо, то в руки, в зависимости от атакующей стойки – страшно подумать, какую силу нужно было им иметь для комфортной игры. Эйдзюну поначалу даже лук свой тяжело натягивать было, но со временем удалось приспособиться. А тут столько десятков килограмм лишнего веса. Кошмар.  
Ну, или не совсем кошмар… Уже через несколько минут пути Эйдзюн понял, что та легкость, с которой Миюки орудовал своими классовыми навыками и стилями атаки, вызывает у него восхищение и легкую зависть. Вообще, слаженность действий троицы говорила о давнем опыте совместной игры. Он сам обычно присоединялся только к случайным пати, если квесты или приключения того требовали. Но эффективность таких сборных команд, за редкими исключениями, была в лучшем случае на среднем уровне – никогда не знаешь, кого тебе принесет рандом и не развалится ли такая команда на середине квеста.  
Троица шла напрямик, расчищая дорогу через пачки монстров и не обременяя себя обходами по широкой дуге опасных участков, как делал до этого Эйдзюн. Он честно пытался вносить свой скромный вклад в атаки, но посмотрев на статистику нанесенного урона после первого боя, Миюки бессовестно рассмеялся и посоветовал беречь стрелы на менее толстокожих противников. «Престижа, эдак, для сто двадцатитысячного, хе–хе». Так бы и дать ему в глаз…  
Спустя каких–то пятнадцать минут впереди показался столп света, обозначающий точку телепорта и Эйдзюн, наконец–то, шагнул в безопасную зону.  
– Миссия выполнена, капитан! – Миюки шутливо откозырял Тэцу, за что получил кулаком в бок от Наны и со стоном схватился за ребра. – Как жестоко, Нана–тян!  
– Не паясничай, ты все равно ничего не чувствуешь в своем панцире, – поправила воротничок своего халата девушка.  
Тэцу, явно привыкший к своим спутникам, не обращал на них внимания и пояснял Эйдзюну, что нужно делать дальше, чтобы вернуться на локации своего уровня.  
– И главное, не перепутай порталы в зале перехода. Второй слева, если стоять лицом к тому порталу, из которого ты выйдешь. А потом и сам разберешься. На всякий случай, давай сделаем так. – Перед глазами Эйдзюна выскочило окошко с запросом дружбы. – Если что – напиши, я помогу.  
Эйдзюн нажал подтверждение и низко поклонился:  
– Спасибо за помощь, Тэцу–сан! Если бы не вы, я не знаю, сколько бы еще времени пытался выбраться оттуда!  
Тэцу кивнул, пожелал удачи и отдал отряду команду выдвигаться.  
Эйдзюн смотрел, как они уходят, и отчаянно жалел, что эта встреча была такой короткой. Мир Скайфорджа огромен и шанс, что они встретятся вновь однажды, особенно учитывая разницу в уровне развития их персонажей, практически равнялся нулю.  
В шаге от границы безопасной зоны фигура в белом доспехе замедлилась и перед Эйдзюном выскочило окошко. «Персонаж Миюки Казуя предлагает вам дружбу. Подтвердить/Отказать?» Эйдзюн удивленно ткнул подтверждение и успел увидеть взмах руки, затянутой в белую бронированную перчатку. «Подрастай, мелкий. И можно будет заглянуть на локации повыше» – высветилось в личном чате, и Миюки перешагнул границу, в несколько шагов скрываясь из виду.

**Author's Note:**

> *Имба — от английского imba, imbalanced — несбалансированный. Крутой игрок или предмет. Некий сильный элемент, вносящий дисбаланс в игру.


End file.
